


colors

by perseloucy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseloucy/pseuds/perseloucy
Summary: Role in this lifetime.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where a person is born and all they can see is dull colors unless they meet the person who will turn their world into a colorful one. Before you get confused, a two person meant with each other can only see vibrant colors when they meet each other but never at their medium. However, the medium could see colors when they look at any one of the two people who are meant to be together.

In this world, there are some who are lucky enough to be born as someone who can live their life being with the person they love. But, some are unlucky for being someone who became the medium of the two people that are meant for each other.

I never understood what loving another person is really like. The more I grew up, the more I learned how complicated love really is. My mom would always tell me that it really isn’t that hard because there’s only two choices in this alternate universe we are living in. My dad on the other hand would be the opposite as he tells me that there’s really no choice because the moment a human was born was the moment the path of their life would be laid right in front of them. 

I was in eight grade when I discovered what life truly meant. Sicheng, my best friend, explained to me what’s really our role and I didn't know that, that information could be something really scary but my best friend doesn’t seem to be so scared.

He was smiling at me while explaining, “You see, there’s the lucky one and the unlucky one. The lucky ones were the one who can live their life being happy and content as they were with the person that is truly meant for them.” His smile turns sour before continuing, “the unlucky ones were the one who would be the medium or the bridge between two people who are meant for each other and their role is to find the two person and connect them.”

After hearing that, I always looked at the ground and never dared to look someone straight in the eyes. Even to the point that I’m not scared to grow up alone and die alone.

I’m now in college and still the same. 

Sicheng got tired looking at me and said things I never knew he would say, “you can’t escape the person you were meant to see colors, Jae. No matter how far you run, you’ll just keep running in circles like an idiot,” his cold hand locked fingers with mine and how weak his hold is noticeable, “you remember Yuta?”

I did. We were in tenth grade when they first met and I can still vividly remember how happy they looked, like there’s nothing could go wrong between them.

“I fell in love with him when I should’ve not but my mom said that when this,” he tap my left chest, “started beating for a certain someone, no matter how complicated the situation is or how hard it is to control yourself, you can never escape the person and you’ll fall harder that’s why I let myself fall freely until I hit the ground.”

Dong Sicheng, he is the best and always will be.

“I looked at him like he’s my world and the fact that my world turn into a brighter one after I met him is something I can’t just let go and it doesn’t matter how scary my position is in this world, I accepted it because loving him is beautiful-”

The words he said to me that day are starting to grow into me as I hold Donghyuck in my arms. He smells like candy today but most of the time he would smell like spring and cherry blossoms. He was the best thing, the best and whenever he looked at me like I’m his world is more than enough to throw away my mindset, ‘grow up alone and die alone is enough.’

I might be going crazy but I love him so much. I didn’t know that I could ever love someone so dearly and actually hold that person was priceless. Hearing his laugh and voice are like music in my ears and when we look at each other, it’s like the world is revolving only for the sake of us. 

He fell down the floor while crying, “I’m so sorry.”

The life we shared together, I will never trade it for anything else.

But I knew, I love him a little too much and gave him my all without leaving myself any.

Sicheng’s pale lips crack a smile when he saw me enter his room. His eyes remain the same, still full of life although his lanky body is glued at his own death bed. I place down the rose I got for him before sitting beside him, “he lied,” I said to him.

That’s when the smile faded in his face but my smile remained.

“Hyuck,” his name rolled out perfectly in my tongue. His head hangs low, not looking at me but I want him to look at me. I want to see those brown eyes that I always adore, “please look at me, baby,” I pleaded. He slowly turned his head in my direction and I saw how puffy his eyes are, it broke my heart seeing him at this state. Mustering up the leftover strength in my body, I walk slowly towards him and reach my arm out towards him.

“You met the person already, right?” I ask him, forcing myself to sound okay for him. He nodded and it hurts knowing the truth. That after all this time, we never look at the same thing. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He didn’t answer.

“So this is my role for this lifetime,” I let out a chuckle. “You know baby, I’m so glad I met you and share some of my life with you. I was your first,”

The kiss, the hugs, the first time we consummate our love to each other. We were each other’s first. The laughters were shared with me first, “ but he's your last.”

He started crying and that tore me apart.

“I gave my all to you just to see that smile, did everything I could for you and your happiness,” my voice crack and my eyes starts to water, “I just hope you should’ve told me from the beginning that I was never yours that every time we spent the night cuddling each other, you were looking for someone else. That whenever we part ways, you frown because I shouldn’t have been the person you’re spending the day or night with.”

“You should’ve told me that you needed me and never wanted me.”

Donghyuck shook his head and wiped the tears that were staining my cheeks. “No, every second, minute, and hours spent with you is incredible and I enjoyed spending it with you. I’m so sorry, baby for hurting you,” and placed his head on Jaehyun’s chest. “This is our world, no matter how I wish to every shooting star that it should be you, I can’t.”

“I’m happy because of you. I don’t care if all I can see is dull colors when I’m with you because you are enough. You are enough for me but we are just not meant for each other.”

“Loving a person when you should’ve not is painfully beautiful and you’re right with that,” I said to Sicheng.

“Jae,” he called my name. I turned to him and saw him lifting up his weak arms, showing me his wrist with a tattoo. A smile, “I got this tattoo after the night of seeing Yuta’s other half. That guy is beautiful and the first time I heard his voice, I was mesmerized. That’s when I knew that Yuta lied to me, that we never shared the same color since the very beginning.” 

I ran my finger at his tattoo.

“I got this tattoo to remind myself that I still have you and I had the chance to see how colorful life really is because of him, especially his perfect smile. I’m still pretty lucky to meet him because some medium died not experiencing what I experienced,” he held my hand like he used to. “That was it, I guess. I’ve experienced this and that’s enough for me and the last thing I would be seeing is you? Maybe parting ways wouldn’t be that bad.” I knew the last thing he saw right after closing his eyes was Yuta, the guy whom he loved more than anything else.

Exiting the hospital with a heavy heart is unbearable but seeing them both looking at each other lovingly, the excruciating pain of reality is a lot harsher. I can see his eyes glowing with love and maybe that’s enough for me.

I never knew that I would hate the vibrant colors.

“You are enough for me but we are just not meant for each other.”

I held his face and it’s my turn to wipe away his tears, “You are amazing,” and kiss him at the lips. “If you’re happy with him, I’ll stop showing myself to you because my job is already done. But my only wish is you’ll never shed a tear of pain because of him, that he’ll take care of you like how I took care of you with so much care. My only wish is he’ll love you a lot more than how I love you.”

“Don’t say that, Jae.”

I should’ve known that there’s an ending. 

Donghyuck hugged me and I did too with no hesitation. He’s sobbing and this is the first time that he cried like this in front of me, “shush now, baby.”

His hug tightens, “please don’t leave me, Jaehyun,” his voice is begging me to stay with so much desperation and I want to let him know that I don’t want to leave him too because leaving him was something I never thought I would do.

“I need to, baby.”

I force myself to detach myself to him but he’s clinging to me, doesn’t want to let go. “You’re just making it harder, Hyuck.” I let him and soon enough, his hug loosens. 

He looked at me with so much love, maybe he wasn’t lying about his feelings at all. “To our next life, find me, okay? Wait for me because I’ll do the same thing with you, my love. Maybe in our next life, we’re free to choose whom we want to love and spend our forever with because at this lifetime, fighting our fate was never at the choices.”

This is the first time he called me by another nickname.

“I love you.”

Today is also the first time he said he loved me and told me what he really felt. 

“I love you too, baby.”

I look up at the sky and reminisce about times when things were just simple. When Sicheng was still here and Donghyuck was still with me. 

I’m not an emotional person but after days went by and my body started to get weaker, my emotions were now transparent. My eyes water while staring at the blue horizon, “Sicheng, you dipshit, you should’ve waited for me. I don’t have anyone to talk to while you got me when you’re still alive so you were never bored. You’re so unfair.”

The vibrant colors were back and the couple stood in front of me with their hands intertwined.

“Jaehyun, this is Mark Lee.”

“Sicheng, meet Kim Jungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once the medium’s work is done, their body would slowly get weak until their last breath just like what happened to Sicheng. After all, that’s their only role.
> 
> A comment and kudos would be appreciated. Love you!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
